Punisher
The Punisher is an AI Alien '''ship made by the Kneall. Description The '''Punisher fits between the player ship classifications of Battleship and Dreadnought. It has considerable health and firepower and is almost never seen alone. It poses a significant threat to undefended ships, Starbases, and inexperienced players. It is mostly black with a few areas highlighted in neon green. Behavior Much like the Swarmer, Punishers will maneuver to a range of 3 to 5K studs away from their targets and will move back and forth along that range. They may also attempt to outspeed attacking ships to stay out of player Turret range. Additionally, Punishers initiating an attack will "call" all other Swarmers and Punishers in the server to their location, creating incredibly powerful fleets. The only warning to these gatherings is a small period of time in which all Alien ships will turn towards the attacking '''Punisher, which can be seen on the Minimap. In version .58a, the '''Punisher AI received an update that causes them to chase down crippled attacking ships with less than 30% health remaining. Strategy Despite their rather low chance of spawning, Punishers are not that rare a sight. Attack these with caution; use either a Dreadnought or a fleet of Battleships and/or Battlecruisers. It is also helpful to lure Punishers closer to armed bases to deal even more damage. Skilled players have been able to solo them without Starbase help using Battleships. Some extremely skilled players can solo them with help Starbase firepower in only a Battlecruiser or Cruiser. Loot Punishers drop 750 items of loot, filling a cargo hold to 3,226 cubic meters of space. This loot consists of 72 Silicate, 63 Carbon, 18 Iridium, 18 Adamantite, 10 Palladium, 10 Titanium, 10 Quantium, 500 Uranium, and 10 Alien Parts. Trivia * Has a explosion value of 65 * The Punisher got a remodel in version .65a6. * The first Punisher model was larger than some Dreadnoughts. * Has a purple trail. * If the player that is attacking them warps away, they will likely not follow, and will go away, or in a fleet, scatter. * Sometimes you can hear alarms once the Punisher is on hull. * The Punisher actually has 10 turrets, which make it have 1 more Turret than the ship Turret limit, which is 9. * When primary focused on an attack it tries to get away to one of the borders without warping to escape. This mostly happens when soloing a punisher in a dreadnought or a battleship * Like the Swarmer, the Punisher received a Halloween remodel for the 2019 Halloween Event, known as "Punisher Pie", and receiving a brown Punisher icon, eventually being removed for lag issues. * At the same time, in the halloween upgrade, the Punisher got a loot buff adding a extra 500 Uranium to the drop when killed, eventually being increased to 750 Uranium, making alien hunting extremely profitable. * A crashed punisher can be seen on Myraid III * Old photos can be seen here: Category:Browse Category:AI Category:Alien Category:Game Mechanics